Martensitic stainless steels having excellent strength, low brittle to ductile transition temperature and good hardening characteristics in thick sections have long been used as gas turbine wheel materials. They are, however, subject to embrittlement on exposure to elevated temperatures due to formation of detrimental phases within the alloy grains (irreversible embrittlement) or due to segregation of some harmful elements to the grain boundaries (reversible embrittlement). Recognizing this problem, others have added molybdenum, cobalt and other strong carbide formers which limit the tendency toward irreversible embrittlement. While a degree of success has thus been gained, the problem of reversible embrittlement remains, as heat treatments to relieve the condition may degrade desired properties and dimensional integrity of the products. Also, changes in alloy chemistry, particularly phosphorus content, yielded results indifferent enough to discourage special measures for phosphorus removal.